The Beast Sword Kiyomori
by Atmosia
Summary: One of the four Esper Gods have fell upon Earth. But what is their purpose?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I The Beast Sword; Kiyomori  
  
A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction  
  
Original Storyline by: Nobuhiro Watsuki  
  
New Storyline by: Zac  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kenshin was sitting by the Kamiya Dojo cutting up vegetables with his sword, while Sanosuke was in the village looking for more ingredients for tonights beef stew. "So I'm assuming your going to be cooking tonights dinner Kenshin?" Asked Kaoru. "Yes, I am making dinner tonight, that I am."  
  
Yahiko and the children were running out and about the dojo grounds, playing.  
  
Meanwhile in town, Sanosuke was walking around and stopped when he saw a crowd surrounding a person. "What's going on here?" He walked up and made his way through the crowd and they were surrounding a body, a male around the age of seventeen. "Who's the kid?" The crowd was talking but was soon silenced as the boy got up.  
  
"Where the hell am I? The only thing I remember was sitting under my tree and then waking up here... where the hell is this place...?!" The boy shouted. Sanosuke just sighed. "Boy, he has nice language..." He said but fell to the ground. "What you say? Hey mister, I didn't come to this place to get bad mouthed by a freakin bastard!" The boy stepped on Sanosuke's chest,  
  
"Oof... h-hey kid, whats your name?" Sanosuke asked, getting up and brushing his clothes off. "Kaitou Ichigahari whats it to you punk?" Sanosuke just laughed. "Well nice to meet you Kaitou, my name is Sanosuke." He bowed. "Sanosuke... nice name." Sanosuke nodded his head. "Well... do have anywhere to go? Like home?"  
  
"Home? Like I said Sanosuke, I can't get home, it was like I just fell out of the sky..." He replied. "That's what I saw..." A woman said, soon the whole crowd was talking again. "Well, come home with me, I'm on my way back anyway." Kaitou nodded and followed Sanosuke home.  
  
When the two got home, Sanosuke ran up to Kenshin, immediately explaining what happened in the village. "Oh? Just appeared did he not?" Kenshin nodded and walked to him and bowed. "I'm Kenshin, it's nice to meet you Kaitou." Kaitou thought to himself. "You used to be the legendary manslayer hu?" Kenshin nodded. "I'm Yahiko, I've been a student here at this dojo for about three months now, no thanks to my teacher Ms. Ugly..." Yahiko was knocked to the ground with a somewhat brutal punch by Kaoru. "Heehee, I'm Kaoru, I'm the assistant leader at the Kamiya Dojo, It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Hey mister! Why don't you have a sword or a weapon of any sort?" Yahiko blurted out. "PIPE DOWN RUNT! Learn some decent manners..." Kaoru said. "I do, I wield a sword called Kiyomori..."  
  
"Kiyomori..." Sanosuke thought. "Isn't that also known as the Beast Sword? How could someone that young use a sword so powerful?" Kenshin came up and looked at Kaitou with Sanosuke. "I hear great legends about the Kiyomori... it's wiped out an entire army with just one clean swipe of the blade... " Kenshin said. "Impossible! For a sword to kill, it must at least come in contact with a target!" Sanosuke said. "But... the Kiyomori releases power of the souls that it has killed over the years..."  
  
"So does that mean that Kaitou is a manslayer?" Kenshin asked. "I'm doubting it... he still looks young and hasn't developed much muscle yet... but... it's still possible." Sanosuke replied. "Hey Kaitou, come over here for a second!" Kaitou walked over to Kenshin, but he stopped. He turned around and caught an arrow that was headed straight for his face. "...!!" Everyone gasped. "H-how did you do that?! You just caught an arrow like it was nothing!" Yahiko shouted. "Are you even human...?"  
  
- Commercial Break -  
  
"I am mearly human... I am an Esper... a god like being. That must be how I got here..." Kaitou said, breaking the arrow in half. "Esper...? You mean the legendary guardians who watch over the four parts of Japan? Kaitou... the legendary swordsman... Kaori... the mystic magician... Kaze... the brave martial artist... and Ayame... the swift thief..." Sanosuke said. "Yes indeed... I watch over the North part of Japan with Seriyuu, the dragon. Kaori watches over the South part of Japan with Suzaku, the phoenix. Kaze guards the West with Byakko, the white tiger, and Ayame guards the East with Genbu, the brown tortoise.  
  
"Well, time to find this archer..." Kaitou held out his hands in a sword like stance as a blue figure formed in his hands, as the Beast Sword Kiyomori appeared. "Kenshin, Sanosuke, why don't you guys go with him. Yahiko and I will guard the dojo in case any of them come here!" Kaoru said.  
  
Sanosuke, Kenshin both nodded and followed Kaitou into the woods where they will try and find the archer. Meanwhile back at the dojo, some huge, fat punks decided to raid the place. "Hey uglys!!! OVER HERE!! Nyah!!" Yahiko stuck his tongue out and ran around the place. "Damn little kid! Your gonna die!!!" Five killers chased him around where around the corner, Kaoru surprised them by smacking them all in the face a few times with her wooden sword. They both laughed as they fell down. "VICTORY!!!" They started to dance.  
  
Later, in the forest, Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Kaitou were walking around cautiously. "AH!" Sanosuke shouted, he had been shot in the arm with an arrow. "Sanosuke!!" Kenshin and Kaitou ran over to him to see if he was ok. Kenshin pulled the arrow out of his side and threw it to the other side. "Here, let me heal you..." Kaitou put his hand on Sanosuke's chest and healed his wound. "Hey, thanks." Kaitou blushed a little and nodded. "Now... the arrow came from... there..." Kenshin pointed to the east. "Let's go..."  
  
The three men ventured further into the forest, until they found a camp with a whole lot of warriors. "Hey boss we have company!" Boss? Well, this one very, very large man walked out of a tent, a bow and arrow on his back. "Ah yes, your the two that I shot right? ... What?! How could your wound be healed?! I hit you!!" He yelled at Sanosuke. "Well, I was cured by a legendary Esper." He said.  
  
"Esper...? I thought those things were all a myth!!" The boss shouted. "A myth?! How dare you speak so rudely of a god in his own presence! Kenshin, Sanosuke! Get the boss I'll wipe the army out and join you very, very quickly..." The two nodded and ran toward the boss, holding the Reverse Blade, and the Zanbatou up high. Kaitou smiled as the Kiyomori began to glow an electric blue.  
  
"Take this!" Kaitou swung the blade down as a high-energy blast killed them all. He just smiled, and ran to help Kenshin and Sanosuke. The boss was quite slow due to his large body, but was very powerful. Kenshin had been knocked out a few times, as well as Sanosuke. "Looks like you could use some help!" Kaitou said joining them in the fight.  
  
Kaitou rushed up to the boss, taking his sword and quickly stabbing him in the stomach, and out the back as the boss spit out blood, he fell. Kenshin wasn't hurt very badly, just a few minor cuts and bruises that he could heal easily, but Sanosuke had a few large wounds. When the three had found their way back to the dojo, Kaitou treated them right away.  
  
"Thanks." Kenshin said, putting his shirts and robes back on. Kaitou nodded and walked off, as Sanosuke took his shirt off. "You were hurt the most..." Kaitou said, touching his chest, as a blue light emitted from his hands, healing his wounds in an instant. "Yeah, hey I guess your not such a foul mouthed punk after all." Sanosuke said, smiling. "Thanks..." Kaitou replied. "You are most welcome Kaitou. I would ask that you stay with us, your very powerful and we still have three others to look for right?"  
  
Kaitou nodded. "Yes, my sisters. Ayame, Kaze, and Kaori are all that need to be found. And yes, Kenshin already asked me to stay, so... I will." Sanosuke nodded and ruffled his hair with his hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
  
Sacred Magic Attack; Mystic Magician  
  
A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction  
  
Original Storyline by: Nobuhiro Watsuki  
  
New Storyline by: Zac  
  
---------------------------  
  
After Kenshin and company had met up with Kaitou, the team decided to rest it off. "Ok, so do you know why you of all of us were attacked?" Kenshin asked, pouring some beef stew in a bowl for them. "Well... I have a reason to think that I was attacked, and I have the feeling my sisters are in trouble as well." Sanosuke got up and nodded. "Well ... what are you sisters?"  
  
"Their Espers as well... Kaori is a magician, Ayame is a thief, and Kaze is a martial artist... Kaori is the youngest, and Ayame is the oldest..." Kaitou said, taking his bowl. "Hm ... there is a magic shop just ahead in the village, we might be able to at least find a little of your sister Kaori..." Yahiko said. Kaoru got up and nodded. "Yahiko and I will go with you. There's no sense in staying here... I'll close up the dojo too." Kenshin nodded.  
  
The team made their way into the village. Many people stared at Kenshin for carrying a sword in sight. "So I guess the No-Sword law was really in place?" Asked Kaitou. "Yeah ... and we like kicked a whole bunch of butts of those waked out cops!" Yahiko said, clenching his fists. "Heh, just believe in yourself and you'll be able to go up against any challenge." Kaitou said.  
  
"The words of a god. So you must know its true." Kaoru said. "So where is this magic store?" Kaitou asked. "Just right over there. Kenshin and I go with you, what about you two children?" Sanosuke asked, sweat-dropping at the two fighting, and pulling at each others hair. "Whatever ... forget I asked..." Sanosuke just sighed and went with Kenshin and Kaitou.  
  
When they arrived in the magic shop, they were greeted by the store owner. "Welcome! In here you will find a whole bunch of things, from magic items, to great spells!" He owner said happily. "Anything here about the Sacred Arts of Hinboshin?" The storeowner just stepped back. "H-Hinboshin? Where did you hear of the Sacred Arts?"  
  
"Well... my sister practices the Sacred Arts. She has pretty much mastered them too... and I was looking for her and so I figured that she would be here in a magic store..." Kaitou said. "Whats your name young man...?" The owner asked. "I-it's Kaitou sir..." He bowed. "Kaitou? Is that really Kaitou?! IIIIIEEEE!" A young woman came running from the back part of the store, dropped her staff and hugged Kaitou. "H-hey! Who are you?" He asked.  
  
The girl made a sad puppy face. "You don't even remember your own sister?!?!!?!?!? It's me! Kaori!!" Kaitou just smiled and got up from the floor. "It's nice to see you again Kaori. We were looking for you so I figured you would be here at a magic shop, and I asked the store owner here about the Sacred Arts and he just freaked out..." Kaitou said. "Oh? Who are these people?" Kaori asked.  
  
"These are my friends I met not too long ago. This is Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko. Guys this is my sister Kaori, the mystic magician." Kenshin bowed. "Hello," as well as Sanosuke. "Nice to meet you" Followed by Yahiko. "Hey there chick..." Then lastly Kaoru. "You have to excuse Yahiko here, he doesn't have any manners ... It's nice to meet you too..." Kaori just giggled. "I like it when I'm called 'mystic magician' it makes me feel so strong!"  
  
"Magicians rely mostly on their ability to cast magic right?" Sanosuke asked. "Yeah, we magicians aren't very strong in physical strength but are very powerful in magic casting." Kaori responded, picking her staff back up. "So what are you doing here Kaori?" Kaitou asked. "Well, I was sleeping back at home and I woke up here ... it's really bizarre..." She said. "You don't say ... I was sitting under the Ancient Sakura Blossoms and just boom, I fell here in the village ... and I literally fell ... but Sanosuke here spotted me and took me home." Kaitou smiled.  
  
"So you just appeared here too didn't you... I wonder if the same thing happened to Ayame, and Kaze..." Kenshin looked outside. "...? What's going on there?" The group walked out to where the crowd was surrounding the near by diner. "I hear there is a robbery in process..." Said a nearby lady. "Wha?!!?!?!!?" Kaori screamed. "What whats wrong?" Kenshin asked. "Hu?" Apparently Kaori was startled by the shadow that just took off in front of her.  
  
"Someone please help! You! You guys look like warriors! Can you please catch that thief? Please I'm begging you!!" The chef asked. "Alright, I don't see why we can't." They all nodded and followed the shadow into the woods.  
  
- Commercial Break -  
  
When they arrived Sanosuke just sighed. "Man ... this is like trying to find a needle in a haystack..." Kaori just smiled. "Not with my magic..." Kaori lifted her staff up in the air and shouted. "Grid Lock!!" Soon after the spell was cast, a grid appeared around the forest. "Now, this grid should close in on us any minute now, but only the thief will be closed in, we will not be effected by it in any way..."  
  
Birds started to fly out of the forest as the grid started to close in on them. Sooner or later the grid closed completely. "The hell is this!? Who the hell are you!?" The thief said, falling to the ground. "I will have you know that you will return the items you stole from the chef, that you will..." Kenshin said. "Oh yeah? What if I refuse?" The thief said, getting up.  
  
"Heh, or you'll have to get a whoopin..." Sanosuke said, holding up his Zanbatou. "And we have two of the four Espers here to kick your ass too!" Yahiko said. "The Esper gods? I thought they were myths ... anyway who cares! I'll take you all on!" The thief got up and pulled out a handful of daggers. "Is he nuts or what?" Kaoru said, pulling out her sword.  
  
"We'll wait Kaori..." Kaitou said calmly, his body starting to glow blue already, with the aura of the Dragon. "Yes, were way out of his league..." Kaori replied, her body glowing red, with the aura of the Phoenix. It wasn't long before the thief and Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kouru began combat.  
  
Kaouru had the first hit, a hard smack in the side sent the thief across the field as Yahiko hit him down on the ground with a mid-air attack. When the thief got up Kenshin and Sanosuke got up and walked up to him. "Give back the items or you'll have to see the end of your life, that you will..." Kenshin said.  
  
"Never! I won't ever give these items up!" Sanosuke slammed the Zanbatou to the floor, creating a ton of dust around the surrounding area. The thief smiled and started to run. "Kaori ..." Kaitou said smiling... "Yes brother ..." Kaori held up her staff and shouted "Grid Lock!" As the grid barrier surround them again, trapping the runaway thief.  
  
"It's our turn now ..." Kaitou held his hands in an offensive position as a blue figure started to appear in his hands, with a flash, the Kiyomori appeared. "I've been waiting for this..." The thief got up from the ground, looking at the two Espers in amazement. "So they do exist ... It's because of you, that my daughter was killed in the Esper War!!" The thief charged angrily at them, with rage and fury.  
  
"Phoenix Brushfire Storm!!" Kaori echoed, as large black clouds formed in the sky. Red lightning stuck down at the ground as large fireballs began to hurl and crash down at the thief, burning and scorching his clothes. "Nyahhh!" The thief fell back, and after a few minutes, he regained his footing again, standing up. "You don't get it do you ... While you were fighting, I have been charging energy all this time. Now ... you have two choices ... either you give the items up and give them back to the chef, or you die in vain... Because I could strike any minute, you would die either way. A single slash with my sword would cut you down, but just imagine on what a charged attack could do? I could even kill one of my sisters with this..."  
  
The thief got up. "... I'll give them back just don't kill me!!" Kaitou put down his sword as the blue flames died down a bit. "Then do it..." The thief did as he was told, they followed him back to the chef and watched him give the items back. For punishment, the chef had him cook, wash, and clean for him for a year...  
  
"I guess stealing items doesn't pay off does it...?" Kaori said.  
  
When they made their way back to the Kamiya Dojo, the children automatically greeted Kenshin as he made his way around to play with them. Kaoru and Yahiko went inside to train some more as Sanosuke just went for a walk.  
  
"So ... Ayame and Kaze are still yet to be found right?" Kaori asked. "Yeah, but I have the strongest feeling that we'll meet up with Kaze very soon..." Kaori nodded. "Your right brother, either we'll find Kaze, or she'll find us..." Kaori and Kaitou laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III  
  
Without a Trace; Missing Martial Artist  
  
A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction  
  
Original Storyline by: Nobuhiro Watsuki  
  
New Storyline by: Zac  
  
--------------------------------  
  
It was late a night, the moon was shining brightly and the wind was howling quietly. Footsteps padded through the Miahiko Dojo, thieves; in search for a special master. The thieves crashed through the paper doors, startling the young martial artist. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" She asked. "Were here to kidnap you mistress, you have some very valuable knowledge..." One thief put his hand over her mouth, making her fall uncontious, then carrying her to the horse carriage.  
  
The next day at the Kamiya Dojo, Kenshin woke up yawning, and smiling at the sunlight. "Looks like it's going to be a nice day today, yes it does." Kenshin got up, put his robes on and made his way to the garden to pick some vegetables for today's breakfast. Surprisingly, Kaitou was already awake and standing in the nearby pond. "That's you Kaitou, it must be." Kaitou turned around and nodded. "You're up early Kenshin." Was all he said.  
  
"I get up this early often, that I do. What about you?" Kenshin walked to the shore of the pond. "Just thinking, I think Kaori and I are going to search for Ayame, and Kaze this afternoon." Kaitou said, walking back to the land, and putting his robes back on. "We'll go with you, I don't see a reason why we shouldn't, besides we make a pretty good team, don't you think?" Kaitou nodded. "So what is it that Ayame, and Kaze are? I know their Espers but what is their specialty..?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Well ... Kaze ... Ha, Kaze is Kaze ... She's a martial artist, a very good one at that. I'm not even sure if she's around here, we were just lucky to find Kaori here, and Ayame ... well, she's a thief, so we might have some luck finding her around money deposits and antique stores." Kaitou laughed.  
  
"So a thief and a martial artist... I don't think we'll have trouble finding them Kaitou, yes indeed." Kenshin grabbed a handful of vegetables and walked toward the dojo. "Would you like to help make breakfast?" Kaitou nodded and followed Kenshin in the kitchen, he drew Kiyomori and began to cut some carrots up.  
  
"Be careful, Kenshin is known to burn everything Kaitou." Sanosuke walked in the kitchen, carrying his shirt in the band of his shorts and tying his bandana on. Kaitou smiled a bit, happy to see Sanosuke doing well. "Don't worry, I won't let him..." He said.  
  
"So ... Kaitou ... what is the reason why all these people are after you?" Sanosuke asked, sitting down on a chair. "Well you see ... us Espers were responsible for the Esper War, and apparently the people who lost their children, wives, and husbands are all seeking revenge and are trying to kill us. Other then that... it's just because were Espers, no human beings."  
  
"That's awful, you shouldn't dislike someone just because they're not human. I know I don't..." Kaitou's cheeks turned a light red as he continued to cut up vegetables. "It still sounds like Kaoru and Yahiko are still asleep, yes it does." Kenshin added, but soon screaming and smashing were heard in the hallways. "You spoke to soon Kenshin." Kaitou said, laughing a bit. "Where is Kaori?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Kaori doesn't like being in one spot for a long time, she's probably out on a nature walk." Kaitou replied. "I'll go find her, there are a few questions I want to ask her about her magic." Sanosuke nodded and went to find her. "That Sanosuke, always curious about the oblivious yes he is." Kenshin said shaking his head. "So Kaitou, I notice that your always blushing around Sanosuke, you have some kind of crush on him?" He asked.  
  
Kaitou looked down, his cheeks turning red. "You could say that..." Kenshin just laughed a bit. "It's ok, if you give it time, I bet Sanosuke will return the same feelings, that he will." Kaitou and Kenshin continued to cut up vegetables for breakfast.  
  
"Great... when we find Kaze she'll probably pull my hair... push me down... maybe make fun of me... but she's my sister and I have to respect my family, though at times both her and Kaitou can be a little weird... but then again so could I... Ayame is a little weird as well... this whole family is messed up..." Kaori was walking along the village bridge. She sighed and continued on home.  
  
When Sanosuke had caught up with her, she waved. "Hello Sano, weird seeing you up this early." She laughed. "Yeah I guess, I don't normally wake up this early but I don't know why I did today. Hey listen, I wanted to ask you a few questions about your magic, I saw your attacks, and I must say I'm really impressed. Are all the Espers that strong?" Sanosuke and Kaori were talking and walking home.  
  
"Well, that's just my primary stage magic. I don't usually want to use my full fledge power on a human, too cruel... Um, for Kaitou... You saw him glow blue right?" She asked. "Yeah I did, kind of eerie if you ask me." He replied. "Well, to be honest that's only half his power. His full power, as well for all the Espers, could destroy the world. We've only used it once... and that... was during the Esper War..."  
  
"Hey come on! Kaoru give it back!!!" Yahiko was chasing Kaoru around the dojo, wanting his clothes back. "You'll have to catch me you little jerk!!" She said, waving his clothes in the air. "Just give it back! I don't enjoy running around naked in the dojo!" Naked? Heck no, Yahiko had a towel around his waist. "Come on!! Please?" Kaoru turned around... "Lemmie think..." She took her time... "How bout... NO! HA HA!" She laughed and started running around again. "Er... just forget it... I'll get a different pair..."  
  
"Use your head Yahiko. A clever warrior uses his brain to over come weak strength." Kaitou said, holding up a bowl of vegetables over his head to prevent him running into it. "Heh..." Yahiko started running the other way and tackled Kaoru. "OOF!!" Underneath the cloud of smoke, Yahiko stuck a pose, holding his clothes. "Jerk... Oh? What's this? HA HA HA HA HA!!" Kaoru... STOLE YAHIKO'S TOWEL! Kaitou's eyes turned huge, as Yahiko hurried and put his pants on. "Kaoru you ugly! COME BACK HERE!!" Then Yahiko and Kaoru were at it again.  
  
- Flashback to the Esper War -  
  
"Kaori! Ayame's forces can't hold out! We need to send our troops to hold them off at the bridge!" Kaze shouted. "I can't! I'm having trouble over here in the village as well!" Kaori shouted back. "Where is Kaitou when we need him the most!" Not long after that, a large crash of blue lightning stuck the whole village, killing all the Shinobi Samurai's.  
  
"Kaitou!" Kaze shouted. "Where have you been!" Kaitou just looked up, cuts, and scars all over his back and chest. "I was holding off the army at the Westward River, making it so more troops don't come at the village!" Ayame ran up, trying to catch her breath. "It's no use, the army is too large. We can't take care of them at the same time... We have no choice..." Ayame took out a green jewel. "No... Ayame... we can't..." Kaori stepped back in fear.  
  
"I know you don't like using these Kaori, but we have no other choice." Kaze jumped down from the roof and took out a stone, silver in color. "Ayame is right Kaori... let's do this for mom and dad." Kaori nodded, as she took another stone, red and fiery in color. "All we need is you Kaitou..." He nodded and took out his, blue in color as all four began chanting together. "From the four corners of the Earth, we call upon the legendary Saint Beasts to lend us your power..."  
  
Kaori's stone was first to light up, red, fiery light flared all over the place. "Suzaku, the Phoenix that protects the South with it's beautiful wings..." Kaori's body lit up, as red, rainbow wings sprouted from her back, dressed up in a red, and orange kimono, holding her staff. Ayame's stone was second to light up, green, calm light burst in sparks. "Genbu, the tortoise that shields the East with your spiked shell..." Her body lit up, as a spiked shell helmet covered her head, and brown armor covered her body, holding her boomerang in place. Kaze's stone was third to light up, white, holy light emitted strongly. "Byakko, the tiger that gracefully watches over the West..." Feather's surrounded Kaze's body, as she was surrounded in light, tiger ears appearing on her head, as a tail grew, a white and gold kimono was covering her body. Lastly, Kaitou. "Seriyuu, the dark dragon that watches over the North..." Blue lightning stuck down on his body, scales growing on the sides of his face, and fins on the side of his head, armor that was blue and black covered his body, as the Kiyomori appeared.  
  
"We'll end this war... as Espers..." Kaori said.  
  
- Commercial Break -  
  
Kaze was the first up to attack. "Star Children!!!" She shouted, as little dots of light started to shower upon the whole army, killing off around one fourth of the army. "Kaori your up!" She nodded and floated up in the air, holding her staff up high. "Phoenix Brushfire Storm!" Large flaming meteors started to crash down upon the already dead bodies, and killing off most of the army. "I'll go next..." Ayame stared at the charging people. "Terra Crush!" She slammed her boomerang on the ground, causing rock spikes to shoot up, stabbing the bodies of the samurai's. "Last but no least, go Kaitou. Show them the true terror of the Espers!"  
  
Kaitou screams out loud, his body flaring on fire with blue flames. His eyes gave a demonic look as his eyes narrowed. "Thunder... Tsunami..." A large thunderstorm started up, blue lightning bolts crashed down as the ground shook, water shooting up from the ground. "... Water conducts electricity... everyone in the water is sure to be killed..." The water crashed down on the army, as bolts charged down, shocking everyone in the water into oblivion.  
  
- End Flashback -  
  
"Those were the days..." Kaori said. "Hu? You say something?" Sanosuke asked. "It's nothing... just thinking about the Esper War... I hope we don't have to re-live it... We killed a ton of samurai's..." The wind blew as a paper flew down at her feet. "Whats this?" Kaori picked it up, and read aloud. "Miahiko Dojo Master; Kidnapped Last Night. Whereabouts unknown" She crumbled the paper. "Kaze is a master at a dojo before we arrived here. It might be here and it might now, but still I don't see a reason on why we can't bother to look into it." Sanosuke and Kaori nodded as they walked back home.  
  
"I see you found your towel back Yahiko." Kaitou laughed. "Yeah it wasn't easy either. Hey look, here comes Kaori and Sanosuke..." Kenshin went up to Kaori and smiled. "Good morning." Kaori nodded. "We have a problem you guys." Sanosuke said. "Eh? What kind of problem?"  
  
"A problem regarding a master of a dojo. She was kidnapped and Sanosuke and I agreed to look into it." Kaori said. "We'll go with you, there isn't a reason for us not to, that I know." Everyone nodded and grabbed their stuff, they were going on a long journey...  
  
When they arrived at the dojo, the spread out to look for clues. Yahiko looked around and found some blood on the floor. "Ew..." He saw a few shurikens and bodied laying on the floor. Yahiko walked out and bumped into a flower girl, she screams and jumped back. "Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" Yahiko just stepped back. "I won't, don't worry. I'm here to actually investigate this case. What happened?" The girl got up and sighed. "Well, I remember being attacked and the thieves running off with Mistress Kaze that's all I remember..."  
  
Yahiko bowed. "Do you know where they took her?" The Kimono Girl nodded. "The Great Hall. An abandon church only two blocks from here..." Yahiko nodded. "Thank you very much." He ran off but the Kimono Girl stopped him. "Please, bring her back safely." Yahiko nodded again and ran off to find the others.  
  
When Yahiko told them the whereabouts of Mistress Kaze, the team immediately left for the church.  
  
When they arrived there we greet by three guards. "Do you have an appointment?" One guard asked. "No, but you have an appointment with the doctor soon!" Sanosuke said, knocking the lights out of one. "Are you crazy?!" Another shouted. "Shut up..." Yahiko said, hitting one with his fists, but before the other guard could say anything he was knocked out too. "Let's go inside!" Kenshin said.  
  
When they walked inside, the boss got up. "I assume your looking for Mistress Kaze... well you can soon join the rest of the attempts." He pointed to a pile of dead bodies on the other side of a bridge. "Why are their dead bodies?" Kaori asked. "The people died trying to walk across it... there are poison darts that will attack when anything walks across it." Kaitou clenched his fist. "That's my sister over there... Kenshin, you, Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko take care of them, Kaori and I will get Ayame!" Kenshin nodded as they began an assault on the boss, as Kaitou and Kaori ran to the bridge.  
  
Kaitou jumped across the darts as they flew out, dodging every one of them, as Kaori followed close behind. "Kaze!" The girl opened her eyes, only being knocked out. "...? Heeey! Long time no see brother!" Kaitou smiled and cut the chains loose. "Nice to see you again Kaze. Kaori is here too..." Kaori walked up and hugged Kaze. "It's been sooooooo long!"  
  
"Uh sorry to break up the reunion but..." Kaitou pointed at a black dressed samurai. "Your not taking Mistress Kaze back!" Kaori just rolled her eyes. "I told ya! The guys can't keep their hands off me!" Kaze said, laughing. She picked her gloves, making the spikes shoot out the knuckles. "Time for battle!" Kaze ran up to him and started to duke it out. Punch after punch, and kick after kick... Finally... "Sucker Punch!" Kaze threw her fist back and punched the samurai in the face, punching his skull off. "Eh, piece of cake..." Kaze picked up the head and threw it down the bridge. "Let's go guys, I see your friends have disposed of the boss..."  
  
"Well... we found Kaze..." Kaitou said. "Yes, now all that is left is Ayame..." Kaori smiled, her and Kaitou running up to Kaze and Kenshin and crew, walking out of the church, once again victorious... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV Silent Anubis; Alluring Thief A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction Original Storyline by: Nobuhiro Watsuki New Storyline by: Zac --------------------------------  
  
It was late at night, and Kenshin and his friends were quite away from home so they decided to break camp at a nearby forest. Everyone had fallen asleep except the three Espers. They made a campfire out in the open to discuss how life has been going.  
  
"So where did you go since you arrived here on Earth Kaze?" Kaori asked, putting in firewood. "Well, I wanted to make more of my skills so I built a dojo not far from the Kamiya Dojo, and decided to become a teacher." Kaze replied, sitting down, warming her hands by the fire. "Where is Kaitou?" Kaori asked.  
  
"Out looking for more wood I think..."  
  
In the woods, Kaitou was indeed looking for more wood, he had his sword drawn, cutting down twigs and branches until a green flash flared before his eyes, making him pass out right in the woods.  
  
A few hours passed, then Kaze got up. "Kaitou is really late... I'm going to look for him, you wanna come?" Kaori nodded and got up, following Kaze into the woods. "Kaitou! ... Hey stupid!! Kaitou!! You little butthead show yourself!!" Kaze just looked at Kaori. "Thats... not a nice way to get his attention..."  
  
They went in deeper in the woods. "I sense his life energy, he's around her somewhere..." Kaze looked around. "There!" They ran up to him shaking him. "He's fallen uncontious..." Kaori said. "Damn..." She muttered. "Can you heal him with your Holy Light?" Kaze asked. "I can try, but my healing magic is mainly for cuts and wounds..."  
  
Kaitou coughed and waved his hands. "It's... not necessary" He opened his eyes and just sighed, leaning against a tree. "What happened?" Kaitou just looked up. "I don't know, I just saw a green flash of light and then I passed out... ... ... ... And... my sword is gone!! Er... freakin thief must have stolen my sword..."  
  
"Well let's not worry about it now, we'll look for it tomorrow alright?" Kaze and Kaori helped him up as they walked back to camp...  
  
In the morning, Kaitou was already up, looking in the woods for his sword. "Damn... either I dropped it or that damn thief stole it... Shit, I can even see anything with all these leaves on the ground..." He searched for about another hour before giving up. "Screw it..." He started back at the camp.  
  
"... Come on! You know I can cook!" Kaori shouted. "No way you little freak! Your not burning the woods down like you did with the Ancient Sakura Blossoms!" Kaze and Kaori were fighting over who got to cook the breakfast. "Uh... May I make a suggestion?" Yahiko said. The two girls looked at him with fury and rage. "Uh... nevermind..."  
  
"You never want to anger a god, let alone two females..." Kenshin said. "WHA!" Kaori and Kaze tackled him. "Why do you mean by that you little freak!"  
  
"I still wanna make lunch!!"  
  
Kaitou just sighed and shook his head. "Those two will never change..." Sanosuke walked up to him. "Something wrong? You look like you have alot on your mind..." Kaitou nodded. "Yeah, it's just last night I was getting more wood for the fire and I saw this green light, and then just passed out. Then when I woke up, my sword was missing..."  
  
"So you think someone stole it?" Sanosuke asked. "It's possible... either that or I must have dropped it." Kaitou replied. Kaoru walked out of the tent with a green mask on. All the guys dropped their jaws and pointed at her. "What...?" Kaoru said. "It's to maintain my beauty!" Yahiko just started to laugh. "What are you talking about? Beauty? More like ugly! HA HA HA... OW!" Kaoru had apparently kicked him.  
  
"But really Lady Kaoru, what is that stuff?" Kenshin poked her face, sniffing the stuff that was on it. "It's called a face mask... ... ... your not supposed to eat it... you might get sick..." Kenshin just fell. "Too late..." Kaori and Kaze were still fighting over the fire.  
  
"After lunch, we'll go back to the village and Kamiya Dojo that we will, I have a few things I need to buy as well..." The all nodded and finally got Kenshin to do the cooking, not being very happy with Kaze and Kaori fighting all the time. "How can you possibly put up with it all the time?" Sanosuke asked Kaitou. He just laughed. "I have no idea, sometimes I wonder that too..."  
  
After the team had finished eating they took the tent down and began heading toward the Kamiya Dojo. Not too long after they had gotten into the village, everyone was running around in a hectic matter. "Whats going on here?" Kaze asked. "Help! Theirs a thief on the loose! It's been killing people too!" A lady screamed, running through the town.  
  
"Why is everyone making such a big fuss over a thief..." Yahiko asked. "Well, this must not be an ordinary thief, that I know..." Kenshin said. But something was funny about the three Espers. Kaitou began glowing blue, Kaze was glowing silver, and Kaori was glowing red. "Whats going on?" Kaitou asked. They looked up and saw the thief, apparently she was glowing green. "Green?" Kaori said. "This only means one thing... that thief is Ayame..."  
  
- Commercial Break -  
  
"Wait... a green light in the forest... and then I passed out... Ayame must have my sword!" Kaitou ran off ahead, chasing after his sister. "Give me back my sword Ayame!" The thief just went bug eyed and ran off, into the forest to where Kaitou and the gang followed. "I got this covered!" Kaori held up her staff and shouted. "Grid Lock!" The same thing happened but... a different result came up.  
  
"The hell? You know little sister, you have to stop depending on your magic so much. Sure you're a magician but if you know how to, your staff can be a deadly weapon." The thief said, landing softly on her feet. "Who are you?" Kaze asked. "My, my, Kaze, you of all people should know who your own sister is right? It's me Ayame!" Ayame just smiled and winked. "Oh yeah Kaitou, here's your sword back. I found it in the hands of another thief trying to outsmart me."  
  
He took the sword from Ayame. "Thanks... but... so your not the thief who was killing people and stealing things were you?" Kaitou asked. "Oh about that, yeah I'm the one stealing the things, but killing people? Hell no, I only kill if I have a reason too you know?" Kaze and Kaori just looked at each other. "Oh yeah, Kenshin, you guys, this is my sister, Ayame. The fourth Esper." Kaori said.  
  
"It's nice to meet Ayame finally. So now that you guys found each other, what now? Do you guys have a mission to complete?" Kenshin asked. "Actually... were supposed to prevent the next Esper War by hunting down the creep that was responsible for it the first time." Ayame said, crossing her arms. "The guy? Who is he?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"We actually don't know his real name, all we know is his name he goes by..." Kaori said, leaning up against a tree. "Yeah... he goes by 'Silent Anubis'" Sanosuke stepped up. "Anubis? Isn't that some kind of animal resembling a dog?" Kaitou nodded. "Yeah, an anubis is a dog in Egypt, a country far from here. Some others worship them, so I'm assuming Silent Anubis' warriors worship him as well..."  
  
"Have you came across any?" Yahiko asked. "Actually... We were attacked or had to kill someone at least three times now. I'm guessing all these people have something to do with this anubis guy..." Kaori said. "Well, what about that question you asked me about the thief that was going around killing people, how did this come up?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Well when we arrived in the village, we heard a woman say that a thief was not only stealing things, but also killing people..." Kenshin said. "Go anything on this guy at all?" Kaori asked. "Well not that I know of, but I do remember hitting that creep with a blast of my energy and then retrieving Kaitou's sword back not too long after that. The little wuss ran off in fear!" Ayame started to laugh.  
  
"Well anyway you guys, no matter what we should find this thief and put a stop to his evil ways, we can't having him on the loosing and running around killing people, am I right?" Kaoru said putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah... For once your serious..." Sanosuke said. "Whats that supposed to mean?" She screamed.  
  
The team decided to split up and walk around, searching for clues and asking the victims about this shady character. One of them said to Kaitou that this thief is part of the Shinobi. "Shinobi? That's the name of samurai's we killed off in the first Esper War..."  
  
Around the corner at the food market, Kaori got the same reply. "I thought we disposed of the Shinobi..." But Kaze got a different answer. She found out that this thief is usually seen in the old abandon house on the top part of the mountains. "The mountains? But... why would anyone hide there? It's full of demons and assassins..."  
  
When the team came together they told each other what they found out. They put their resources together and it all lead to one thing. The ninja was apparently working at the old dojo that went out of business a few eleven thousand years ago. They decided to go right away, making their way up the mountain. "Augh... I'll tell you something you guys, I'm not a nature girl! I hate walks! I hate the bugs! I hate everything that crawls!" Kaze shouted.  
  
"Don't tell me your already short of breath..." Kaitou asked. "Come on..." He pulled her up from the ground. "You just need to exercise your legs more, you're a very powerful martial artist but your lacking nature skills..."  
  
It wasn't long before they decided to break camp next to the dojo. "Now you guys have to be quiet, I don't wanna get caught and get slaughtered by this thief..." Kaoru said. "Your just scared you little wimp!" Yahiko said, sticking tongue out. "You little twerp! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH YOUR CRAP ANYMORE!!" She clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"Who's out there?!" A voice came from the dojo. "Ok you guys lets go and just kill him and get it over with!" Everyone looked at Kaze. "Were not here to kill... were just here to stop this guy... ... and maybe break a few fingers and arms and legs..." They switched their eyes to Sanosuke. "Geez, all you guys think about violence don't you? Now lets all go in there and kick some butt!" Kaori said. "... I'm thinking of violence ain't I?" They nodded their heads.  
  
"Who's out there?!" Kenshin got up. "Ok lets just go!" They all jumped out of their tents and ran at the dojo. The thief screamed at the charging people and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Hu? Where did he go?" Kenshin stopped, but was receiving punches from no where. "WAHHHH!! I can't see where he is!!" Kaoru cried.  
  
"I got this!" Kaori held her staff up high. "Evil spirits, be gone!" With that her staff flashed and the thief re-appeared. "Damn you!" Kaori just smiled. "Let's get him now!" Ayame ran up and shouted. "Boomerang Smash!" She took out a very large boomerang and threw it at the thief, making him fly backwards into the nearest wall.  
  
"Your killing and thieving days are over." Kaze said, clenching her fists. "Sucker... Punch!" She send a punch at the thief, only missing because he ducked, and she punched the wall, making the whole dojo fall down in pieces. "Heh... guess I don't know my own strength..." She smiled. Kenshin ran up to him, swinging down the reverse blade sword, breaking his thumb. "There, you are no longer able to use any weapon of any sort now that your fingers have been broken. Now tell me, who are you working for?" He said calmly. "I wouldn't tell you even if my arm was ripped off!" Sanosuke just walked up to him and smiled. "Then maybe I should rip your arm off them..." Being as strong as Sanosuke, he started to pull on his arm, making him scream. "Ok ok ok! I work for this guy named 'Silent Anubis' his lair is a few miles from here, but it's useless, his place is so heavily guarded, you would have to be invisible to get in there!" The thief laughed.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing." Kenshin started. "You'll return the items you stole from the village people..." The thief just looked up at Kenshin. "And if I refuse?" Sanosuke just smiled again. "I'll have to rip your arm, AND leg off... how's that?"  
  
"Ok! I'll give them back! Here take them!" He threw a whole bunch of items back at Kenshin's feet. He bent down and grabbed them and everyone left the dojo. "Stay out of trouble..." Kenshin said.  
  
So once again we find our hero's being the winners and completing another mission. But what they don't know, is that they have a whole other day to face with new challenges and tests... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V  
  
The Past Returns; Kaitou's Sacrifice  
  
A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction Original Storyline by: Nobuhiro Watsuki New Storyline by: Zac ---------------------------  
  
A few days have passed since the Espers found their last remaining sister, Ayame, the alluring thief. Now that all Espers have been found, all that is left is to prevent 'Silent Anubis' from bringing the second Esper War to come to time. If that were to happen, this world would be in trouble.  
  
"So Ayame, how goes the life of a thief?" Asked Yahiko. "It's ok, I managed to snare the Ruby of San last week. It was nothing..." Yahiko's jaw dropped and his eyes went bug eyed. "The Ruby of San?! Man, security is so tight there! How did you manage?! You're my hero Ayame!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
"Ha, ha. Yahiko was a pickpocket, its good to see that he found someone he can get along with, yes it is." Kenshin said to Kaze. "Yeah, Ayame is quite the thief, she even stole from me..." Kaze looked around, left to right. "Hey... where's my food?!" Kaze shouted. "I didn't steal it for once! Besides I'm not hungry!" Kaori said. "Hee-hee... for once, I stole the food... Bwa ha ha ha!" Kaze started to chase Ayame around the dojo.  
  
"Hey, where is Kaitou and Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked. "Well, Sanosuke went with a few friends, and Kaitou... well I don't know, I think he went for a walk at the village." Kenshin said. "Man, I'm worried about Sanosuke, he's been gone a lot lately, and he's supposed to be on our team!" Yahiko shouted. "Just because he isn't with us, that doesn't mean he's not on our team, no it does not." Kenshin said calmly.  
  
Meanwhile, within the village, Sanosuke and his friends from his childhood were around playing, drinking sake, and gambling. "Ok, evens, four to six!" Kou said. "Heh heh, I'm so good at this game." She laughed, and took all the money that was betted. "You have gotten pretty good at this haven't you Kou?" Sakio said. "Yeah I know, I've been going around all over Japan looking for worthy people to play, I'm basically a millionaire!"  
  
"What about you Sanosuke? How have you been?" Hakie asked. "Well, I've quit the fighter for hire thing and moved on, I'm travelling around with Kenshin and his friends. We managed to find the legendary Espers. We just found all four not too long ago." Sanosuke replied, taking a drink of sake. "Sounds like you've been out and about. Ok men, give me another roll. Odds, five to seven!" The dices were thrown, the result were; Evens, two to two. "Damn... I'm never lucky at this game."  
  
"Ok, another round of sake for everyone! My treat!" Kou said with a drunken smile. "No, no, no, I can't, this is already my sixth glass." Sanosuke said. "Well, come on, just one more..." Everyone was looking at Sanosuke rather evilly. "... Alright, one more." He held out his glass and drank it down rather fast. "Ok, throw the dice..."  
  
Not too far in the village, Kaitou was window shopping, looking at all the things that they sold in the village market. "What's this? Man, these people sure sell some strange stuff and to think they pay so much for them too." He looked around, and saw Sanosuke at the local bar. "Hm? It's Sanosuke... but... he doesn't look to... normal? ..." Did Kaitou suspect something? Maybe, he was going to give them some time just to see if they did anything, so he decided to follow them around for the day.  
  
"Uncle Ken! Tell us a story!" The child said. "Alright, I'll tell you a story that I shall. What do you want it to be about? A knight on a white horse? Or a small fairy... or just something about me?" He asked. "Tell us a story about you Uncle Ken!" Kenshin smiled and just laughed a bit. "Alright, a story on me it is. Well it all began a few years ago... Ha, I was just a little fellah..." He started.  
  
"Kenshin is so nice... too bad our brother can't, he's just plain annoying!" Kaze shouted. "Kaze... you know Kaitou is a guy, but still, he's really nice, nicer then normal brothers are that's for sure..." Kaori replied. "How would you know what other brothers are like? Kaitou is our only one stupid!" Kaze hit her on the head. "Ow! You jerk! Anyway, well, I'm talking about my boyfriend back at home." A blush came to her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah I miss my boyfriend..." Ayame just smiled, thinking of Keisuke. "Oh yeah, that Keisuke guy right?" Kaze asked. "Yeah! He too darn hott! What about you Kaze, what about Legolas? You still an item with him?" Kaze just blushed. "Er... please do not mention his name! You are not worthy to say such a name!" Kaze got all worked up about it. "OH please, whatever. Legolas is nice, so I guess Kaori is right, not all guys are all mean and have cooties..."  
  
"Cooties? You still play those childish games Ayame?" Kaori just shook her head. "Though you are right, I am RIGHT." Kaori struck a pose. "... You're so dead!" Kaze, and Ayame said together as they pushed her off the tree and into the pond. "Er... you guys are so mean!" She whined and cried in the pond, where Ayame and Kaze just sat there laughing at her.  
  
- Commercial Break -  
  
Meanwhile in the village, Sanosuke and his friends were still hanging out at the pub. "Damn... how much can those guys actually drink? I would have passed out at the twelfth glass!" Sakio looked outside, as Kaitou jumped from the tree. "I think we have a visitor." He said. "Do we? Do you know who it is?" Kou asked. "No, just another annoying runt. Well, Sanosuke is asleep... should we kill him now?" Kou nodded and dragged him over to the wall, hand cuffing his hands to the wall. "Damn, this guy is heavy!"  
  
Kaitou peeked in the window. "...! Sanosuke!" He whispered. "His best friends are going to kill him? Well, that's not a friend at all..." Sakio drew his sword, aiming at his chest. "Sanosuke, wake up. Say your last words before I kill you..." Sanosuke opened his eyes, gasping at what was going to happen. "So you plan on killing me after you got me drunk?" He said, his eyes looking rather puffy. "Yeah, that was the whole plan Sano." Kou said, pulling out a dagger.  
  
"Well I can tell you something right now, these chains won't help you hold me back..." Sanosuke just smiled and tore the chains off the wall. "...! The hell? I'll just fight you then! Get ready Sanosuke, this is our last fight! You have no chance of winning! Remember that glorious day? Think Sanosuke, remember the day I beat you!" Sakio said.  
  
- Sanosuke Flashback -  
  
It was around noon, and Sanosuke and Sakio were practicing their fighting skills. Sanosuke armed with his fists, and Sakio with his own as well. Punches were thrown as Sakio too the first hit. "You've been practicing haven't you?" Sakio said, wiping the blood from his lip. "Yeah, as always." Sanosuke smiled as Sakio attacked him. "No foul play remember!" Their arms clashed together as Sanosuke blocked the first attack.  
  
"That wasn't such a good idea Sanosuke!" Sakio just smiled, and tripped him, then putting his foot on his chest. "You lost Sanosuke, now it's time to finish this..." Sakio took out a dagger, and traced a line down his chest.  
  
- End Sanosuke Flashback -  
  
Sanosuke looked at the bandages on his chest. "... I won't loose this time, I can't." He said calmly.  
  
"Well so be it, but Kou can you take care of the intruder?" Kou nodded and pulled him in, sending Kaitou crashing through the wall. "Augh..." Kaitou grunted, getting up. "Kaitou? What are you doing here?" Sanosuke asked, but being punched into the wall. "Sanosuke!" Kaitou ran up to him but Kou kicked him in gut.  
  
"You gotta get out of here! You don't know what these guys are capable of doing!" Sanosuke kicked Kou aside, picking Kaitou up. "I won't. They were planning on killing you!" He just gasped, and looked at Kou. "Is this true?" Kou just nodded. "Don't ask me though, I have no intention of killing you, it's Sakio that want's revenge..."  
  
Sakio just smiled, drawing the same sword. "Yeah, I wanted revenge. I always wanted to be better then you Sanosuke, you were always the main news. Sanosuke joins the alliance, or Sanosuke is hero of the day. I'm sick and tired of it!" Sakio shouted, and rushed toward Sanosuke, but Sanosuke was being held back by Kou.  
  
"..." Kaitou got up and stood in front of him. "I won't let him kill you Sanosuke..." Kaitou closed his eyes as Sakio's sword went through his back and out his chest, blood splashing all over the floor. "Kaitou!" Sanosuke shouted. "Sakio, you bastard!" But Sanosuke still couldn't move. "Blue Thunder!" Was shouted as large thunderbolts were hurled down at Sakio and Kou. "Er! Let's get out of here Sakio!" Kou shouted and teleported them off.  
  
After they left, Kaitou fell to the floor. "Why did you Kaitou?" Sanosuke asked. "Because, love makes you do crazy things don't it?" He said, a blush coming up to his face. "L-love...? What do you mean?" Sanosuke couldn't get an answer out of Kaitou, because he passed out.  
  
To Sanosuke's instincts, he knew he wasn't dead, so he picked him up and carried him home. When Sanosuke got home, Kaze, Ayame, and Kaori all ran up to him. "What the hell happened to him Sanosuke!" Kaze yelled. "Tell us or we'll kill you!" Kaori said. "You guys calm down and let him talk..." Ayame said. "He sacrificed himself for me... that's all that happened I promise..." Sanosuke just walked around the girls and into the nearest bedroom, where Kenshin treated him right away.  
  
- Sanosuke Flashback -  
  
"Love makes you do crazy stuff doesn't it...?"  
  
- End Sanosuke Flashback -  
  
"Does Kaitou like me...?" Sanosuke just sat there looking at him, sleeping on the floor. "Heh... he has bandages around him like I do..." Sanosuke just smiled and sat down, falling asleep from being drunk...  
  
When morning came, Kaitou looked around and saw Sanosuke sleeping against the wall. He smiled. "Looks like he stayed here..."  
  
Maybe things will work out for Kaitou and Sanosuke... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI Set Aside the Differences; Kaitou's Confession A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction Original Storyline by: Nobuhiro Watsuki New Storyline by: Zac ---------------------------  
  
Kaitou had been up for a few hours, just lying there with his eyes open. He was listening to the birds sing, and he liked feeling the warm light of the sun on his face. He looked over at Sanosuke, his cheeks still red from being drunk, and Kaitou just smiled and laughed a bit. "Gee Sanosuke, you sure drank a lot last night didn't you...?"  
  
Kaze walked in, and smiled. "Hi little brother! Glad to see your doing ok now!" She walked in, bringing him breakfast. "Thanks..." Kaze looked over at Sanosuke. "I guess he's tired..." She said. "Yeah I guess..." Kaitou replied. "Heeey! I know what's going on! You like him don't you! Heh!" Was all that Kaze said.  
  
Ayame just walked in. "Whats all the noise about? I thought you were sleeping Kaitou..." She looked at Sanosuke. "Well I thought at least one of you were sleeping..." She just laughed and sat down next to Kaze. "So what now?" She asked, breaking the silence. "Well... we have to find this 'Silent Anubis' guy and make sure he doesn't start the second Esper War..." Kaitou said.  
  
Then Kaori walked in. "I SMELL FOOD!" She screamed. "NO! IT'S MY BREAKFAST!" Kaitou shouted back. "I still want it!" Kaori jumped up in the air, but stopped mid way because Ayame was holding her up with one hand. "... I'm sure Kaitou hasn't eaten for days now, so just let him eat at least this meal ok?" Ayame put Kaori back down, watching her so she doesn't attack Kaitou.  
  
"So what exactly happened?" Kaze asked. "Exactly what I told you when I got here in the first place..." They all looked at Sanosuke, apparently he had woken up. He yawned and stretched his long arms. "Oh your awake? Did you sleep well?" Kaitou asked. "Yeah, I did. Thanks." Sanosuke got up and went to the door. "I would like to talk to you later tonight Kaitou if that's ok with you." Kaitou nodded and Sanosuke left.  
  
"Oooh looks like someone has a crush!!" Kaze teased. "Oh hush Kaze, romance is romance no matter who it's between..." Ayame said. "Yeah fine whatever... Heh, I can't wait to tease you..." Kaze whispered. "I heard that!!!" Kaitou threw his plate at Kaze, just barley missing her face. "You jerk!" Kaori shouted. "What? What did I do to you?" He asked.  
  
"You threw away perfectly good food!!" Ayame, Kaze, and Kaitou just fell down to the floor. "Whatever the cause may be sure I threw it, but you'll just scrap it off the wall and eat it..." Kaitou said getting up. "Er..." Kaori and the others got up and walked out into the sunlight. "Ah, the sun feels good!" Kaze said stretching. "But it's too bright..." She said closing her eyes.  
  
True, the weather was nice out today, Kenshin was in the kitchen making food for tonights dinner, and Yahiko found his way to Ayame. "Hey Ayame! Will you tell me some more about your thievery stories?" He asked. "Sure kid, now this one is about the Black Lotus..." She trailed off as her and Yahiko walked around.  
  
"I'm gonna go check out the village, I hear they opened a new restaurant there, so I wanna see if it's any good..." Kaori said, smiling and running off. "Esh, I better go with her to make sure she doesn't attack anyone..." Kaze laughed and ran off with her. "Geez, leave me here. You sure are a supportive family!" He shouted only kidding of course.  
  
"I thought they would never leave..." Kaitou turned around and found Sanosuke leaning against a tree. "Sanosuke..." He just walked out from the tree. "Let me just get to the point, thanks for back at the village last night. I... really can't thank you enough for what you did." Kaitou just blushed. "It was nothing, really..."  
  
Sanosuke smiled, a small blush appearing on his cheeks too. "I... at least wanted to repay you with one thing though... I was talking to Kenshin last night when you were uncontious and he told me that... you like me. Is this true?" Sanosuke asked. "... It's... um... yeah... It's true..." Kaitou said, looking down. I'm making a complete fool of myself! Kaitou thought.  
  
Sanosuke just smiled again and put his hands on his shoulders, he took a deep breath and inched his face nearer to Kaitou's till... "Heeey guys what ya doin!?" Sanosuke just frowned and growled a little. "Maybe later Kaitou..." Sanosuke walked away and Kaitou just stood there, his face as red as could be. "Uh, h-hey Kaoru, what are you doing?" He asked. "Nothing much, I'm really bored, Yahiko went off with Ayame so I have no one to train..." She pointed. "Why is your face all red?"  
  
- Commercial Break -  
  
"Really? That's so cool, I can't believe you actually wiped out the entire Shinobi Samurai army with one hit! That's so cool! You're my new role-model Ayame!" Yahiko said. "Heh..." She looked down with a devilish look on her face. "I know, I know... I'm just soooo cool aren't I?" She smiled as Yahiko nodded.  
  
Meanwhile at the village, Kaori and Kaze were window-shopping. "OUUUU! Look at those!" Kaori pointed at some meatballs cooking in the grill. "... You think they look good? They look sick... but then again I'm not hungry right now." Kaori just huffed. "For your information I think they look really good!" She said.  
  
"Yeah but you think everything looks good!" Kaze just groaned and saw Kenshin. "Hey... whats Kenshin doing here." She ran over to Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin! What are you doing here?" Kenshin smiled. "I'm buying more things for tonights dinner that I am, I lost more than half when some birds came in and decided to take all the food away that they did." Kaze just laughed a little. "Well then tell Yahiko to keep the door shut at all times!" Kenshin nodded and walked home with the ingredients.  
  
"It's so boring here now... no action or fighting or anything going on around here... I want to talk to Kaitou but too many people will start interrupting... and it's going to piss me off... I'll just wait until nightfall then..." Sanosuke said. He was sitting up against a tree drinking some sake. Better be careful not to get myself drunk this time... Sanosuke just rolled his eyes. "Damnit... Kou and Sakio are going to pay... I don't see why they tried to kill me last night..."  
  
- Sanosuke Flashback -  
  
"You were always better then I was Sanosuke!"  
  
- End Sanosuke Flashback -  
  
"Jealousy? Could Sakio be jealous of me? But why? What did I ever do to him..." Sanosuke just sighed. "Sometimes I just don't understand other people..." He sighed again and took another drink of sake.  
  
During nightfall, Kaori and Kaze were outside running around catching little fireflies that flew around the pond. Kaori's jar of fireflies had around six in them, and Kaze's had around ten, but when they looked over at Kaoru's jar, hers had around twenty seven. "I don't know how you do it but your really good at this Kaoru." Kaori said. "She's a bug! And she attracts other bugs!" Yahiko said, getting smacked in the head.  
  
"Thanks Kaori, you guys are looking forward to another big day tomorrow right?" She asked. "I dunno, maybe. I'm hoping nothing TOO big happens..." Kaze said. "By the way where is Kaitou?" She asked. "He's around, hanging out with Kenshin and Sanosuke. "Augh, men, I'll never fully understand them..." Ayame just sighed from the tree and watched her sisters catch fireflies.  
  
"So, your saying the world might be in danger is this 'Silent Anubis' guy starts another Esper War right? Exactly what is it that destroys the world?" Kenshin asked. "It's out desperation attacks... we haven't used them at all, but if we did we wouldn't be talking here right now. But, all four of us has one, as do the Saint Beasts who watch over us." Kaitou explained. "Saint Beasts? Who are they?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Suzaku, the crimson phoenix that watches over the Northern part of Japan, and Kaori, Genbu, the jade wolf that watches over the Eastern part of Japan, and Ayame, Byakko, the silver tiger that watches over the Western part of Japan, and Kaze, and Seriyuu, the blue dragon that watches over the Southern part of Japan, and myself..." Kaitou said.  
  
"So, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seriyuu are the four Saint Beasts and you Kaze, Ayame, and Kaori are the four Espers right? Now who is more powerful?" Kenshin asked. "The Saint Beasts are far more powerful, were actually... the children of the Saint Beasts, but most of our skills come from them." Kenshin nodded. "Well it's getting late, I better go make sure everyone is ready for bed. Good night you guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kenshin got up and walked inside.  
  
Now only Sanosuke and Kaitou sat outside under the moon. "Uh, about earlier today... I still can't thank you enough Kaitou..." Kaitou just smiled and nodded. "Really, it wasn't much, I wish there were more I could have done to save you." Sanosuke looked at him and smiled. A pair of brown eyes met a pair of sapphire eyes, Sanosuke blinked once and leaned in, his lips pressing against Kaitou's.  
  
After a few seconds, they parted and Kaitou looked at Sanosuke with a large blush on his face. "That's what I've been meaning to do earlier today, I hope you didn't mind..." Kaitou shook his head. "N-no I don't..." He looked down and smiled. "Thank you Sanosuke..." Kaze tiptoed to them and just screamed out. "BED TIME!" Both Sanosuke and Kaitou fell down, their ears ringing. "Gee, thanks for the info Kaze." They got up and walked inside.  
  
So our hero's end their day once again, making their way into their beds where they can catch up on their sleep for the adventures that await them in the future... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII  
  
A Shattered Heart; Terrible Loss  
  
A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction Original Storyline by: Nobuhiro Watsuki New Storyline by: Zac ---------------------------  
  
It had been a long day, Kenshin was sitting in the village bridge fishing for tonights dinner, Sanosuke was just around, and the four Espers were sitting under a tree discussing their plans. "So, anything suspicious around here lately?" Kaze asked. "I... found something... it was in the kitchen..." Kaori said. They all looked at her. "What is it?" Kaitou asked. "... A... a... a... COOKIE!" She smiled and bit into the cookie, when everyone just groaned.  
  
"Oh Kaori, is they're ANYTHING on your mind besides food? Come on you have to at least think of something else..." Ayame said. "So anyway you guys aside from food, did you guys find anything suspicious?" Kaze asked again. They all shook their heads. "Nope, I haven't. Not even any booby traps of any sort... we need some action around here... I'm getting tired of just waiting for something big to happen!" Kaitou said.  
  
But what Kaitou doesn't know is that something big WAS going to happen later that night. Meanwhile at a certain hideout. "Alright, here's the plan. I'm going to go to the Kamiya Dojo. After all we want the legendary manslayer to awaken again so I have a plan that is sure to make him come back..." The assassin known as Asuka smiled evilly and snapped her fingers, disappearing in a cloud of smoke, awaiting for nightfall to strike.  
  
Though in Kenshin's mind, Kaoru was a beautiful lady, she was kind, smart, and always knew how to make someone happy. Though sometimes she can be a little clumsy and annoying and... just plain weird, but other then that she was ok. Yahiko was a child, Kenshin understood that perfectly. He acts his age, he's very brave and he never gives up on a fight. "He'll grow up to be a very good swordsman, that he will." Kenshin said. As for Sanosuke, him and Sanosuke were friends, loyal companions, you know the type of guys that will always lend a helping hand.  
  
Kenshin didn't know the four Espers very well, but as of right now, they were all a very big help with their missions. "Yahiko seems to like Ayame, it's good he can have someone to look up to besides me. Kaori and Kaoru can get along, maybe Kaori can help Kaoru with the food, that is if she doesn't eat it first." He smiled and laughed. "Kaze and Kaitou I don't know very well but the two of them seem to know a lot about what's going on around here.  
  
"You ok Kenshin? You look like you have something on your mind." Kaoru walked up behind him and handed him a cup of tea. "I guess, I have the feeling something is going to happen. The wind is too mysterious today, and the sun is giving off an eerie glare, so make sure you're on the lookout tonight alright Lady Kaoru?"  
  
Ah but what Kenshin didn't know is that he was right. A shady character was lurking around the corners, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack.  
  
When nightfall came, Sanosuke, and Kaitou were out walking, as Kaze, Ayame, and Kaori were sitting out by the pond. "All these people seem too strong and are willing to fight back... Aren't there any children here?" The assassin looked around the corners and spotted the child Suzume. "Perfect..."  
  
Kaze's ears twitched and she turned around. "Wha?" Kaori just looked at her. "What is it?" She asked. "I feel like someone is watching us..." Ayame got up and looked around. "I... don't see anybody... are you sure you're just not being weird again?" She asked. "Of course not! For once I'm being serious, and plus... I wouldn't joke around about this... I'm serious guys... something isn't right..."  
  
The night was unbearably silent, and the moon wasn't very bright, Kenshin was obviously right. The stars seemed to scream out 'Be careful'. Kenshin just looked at the sky, trying to decipher out what the stars were trying to say. "What's going to happen..."  
  
Suzume was running around playing with a ball in front of Kenshin. Suzume waved and bounced the ball. "Uncle Ken, wanna play?" Kenshin nodded and got up. "Perfect... time to go in for the kill..." The assassin rushed up to Suzume and...  
  
The assassin rushed up to Suzume and, struck her with his sword... Suzume cried out and tried to reach for Kenshin's hand but she had fallen down, the ball dropping on the floor down to Kenshin's feet. All four Espers gasped as they received the sense of a spirit dying off. "SUZUME!" The four shouted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sanosuke asked. "..." A tear ran down Kaitou's cheek. "We have to go back home... NOW! Let's go Sanosuke!" The two men ran back to the Kamiya Dojo as fast as they could.  
  
- Commercial Break -  
  
Back at the dojo, Kaze, Ayame, and Kaori all got up and ran to where the action was. "..." Kaze gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god!" Ayame shouted. "N-no..." Kaori said, dropping to her knees. The assassin just smiled, licking his blade clean of the fresh spilled blood. "Mission accomplished..."  
  
They all looked at Kenshin, he was frozen with fear. Someone very close to him was just killed... "W-why..." He started. "Why did you do it... Why her!? Why not me!? I've lived longer then she has! She still had so much to look foreword to!" Kenshin just gripped his sword and charged at the assassin.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaze said... Kaitou and Sanosuke just arrived home. "What the?!" Kaitou spotted Suzume on the ground. "... What the hell..." Sanosuke just looked away. Kaitou stood with the other Espers, watching Kenshin fight furiously, obviously seeking revenge.  
  
Yahiko, Kaoru, and the child Ayame ran outside, woken up by the sound of clashing swords. Yahiko and Kaoru just stood there, frozen solid by a spell of the other assassin. She appeared in front of them and smiled. "Let's kill little Ayame next shall we?" Ayame screamed and ran back inside.  
  
"You keep your hands off her!" Kenshin shouted, turning around and running towards her. "NO! You still have to deal with me remember Bottousai!?" The other male assassin grabbed Kenshin by the shoulder and kneed him in the back hearing a loud crack in the middle of the night.  
  
Kaitou nodded to the others. "We'll get the bitch, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Help Kenshin!" They all nodded and ran to their places. "I'll see that Ayame gets to safety..." Ayame said. Kaitou nodded and she ran off to find little Ayame.  
  
"Well, enie mini miny mo... who should I kill first? Oh my my, I'll start with the guy." The female ninja rushed toward Kaitou, pulling out her dagger at a high speed, cutting a scrape across his chest. "Damn she's quick!" Kaori held her staff up high. "Oh no you don't!" The ninja muttered something as threads of string bound their arms and legs.  
  
"What's this?" The assassin said. Kenshin just looked at him, glaring... "Rah!" Screaming, he rushed toward the assassin, trying again to attack him. Sanosuke took out the Zanbatou and swung it down on the ground creating a ton of dust in the surrounding area.  
  
"I got this covered guys! Rose Storm!" Kaori shouted, but her arm wouldn't hold the staff up. "What's going on!?" The female ninja just smiled. "I can control your movements by this string of thread, this should be interesting... why don't you cast a magic attack on your own allies? Do it now!" She moved her middle finger around, making Kaori hold her staff up, as the staff glowed, rose petals shot at Kaitou, sending him backwards.  
  
"This is unfair!" Kaze shouted, trying to hold back from attacking Kaori. Yahiko smiled and jumped up. "Hey ugly! Over here!" He swung his sword down and his the ninja in the face, releasing the Espers from their hold. "Thanks Yahiko!" Kaitou got up and made the Kiyomori appear. "Let's do this you guys!" The four Espers ran up to the ninja, striking at her all at once.  
  
"I'm scared... is Suzume going to be ok Ayame?" Ayame looked at her and frowned, a tear falling down. "Yeah... heh, the little trooper will be just fine..."  
  
"AH!" The ninja flew backwards, blood splashing out her mouth and onto the tree. "!! Jeane!" The assassin ran to Jeane and picked her up. "You'll all pay, you can expect another visit from me!" With that, the assassin disappeared.  
  
Everyone ran over to Suzume. Kenshin kneeled down beside her. "C-can we play ball, some other time Uncle Ken?" Kenshin smiled, trying to hold back his cry for revenge, holding her hand. "Y-yeah, you bet." He replied. "Thanks, I'm looking forward to it..." When Kenshin felt no pulse in the girls wrist, he just dropped his head.  
  
Kaze wiped her eyes, and Kaori was crying on the ground. Kaitou buried his face in Sanosuke's chest. "Yahiko... go help Kenshin..." Was all that Kaoru said. Kenshin picked Suzume up and carried her out to the graveyard.  
  
Yahiko helped Kenshin dig a hole where they buried her. Kenshin put her ball on the top of her grave and stood there. Yahiko got the idea and left Kenshin alone. "You will be avenged Suzume... I swear it upon my life, I will get revenge for you..." 


End file.
